Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -\dfrac{1}{2} \times 70\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 70\% = \dfrac{70}{100} = \dfrac{7}{10} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{7}{10} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{7}{10} } = \dfrac{-1 \times 7 } {2 \times 10 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{7}{10} } = -\dfrac{7}{20} $